


Having Words

by for_steggy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt Peggy Carter, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, F/M, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, peggy carter is director of shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_steggy/pseuds/for_steggy
Summary: Modern Steggy one shot.Director Carter and Captain America are juggling their jobs while having a bit of a secret competition, which confuses everyone.Fluff fluff fluff.





	Having Words

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever posted fanfic, so *nervous laughter*...but read and comment if you will, my good people!

Director Carter was dealing with several urgent situations at the office, so when Tony went to visit her at lunch while she was practically tearing her hair out, something happened that made him pause. He saw her look down at her phone, type something, then smirk wickedly. He squinted and cocked his head to the side, “You’re lookin’ awful pleased with yourself, Aunt Peg. Have someone assassinated?” 

“Shut it, Anthony.”

He teased her some more until she kicked him out of her office.

*

The day was not going well, to say the least. Steve and his team (if you could call Bucky and Sam a _team_ ) were caught in the muck of a mission gone haywire. Again. It didn’t seem that things could get worse at this point: they were fleeing enemy fire in freezing Siberia, in the back of a _livestock_ truck, wounded. So when Steve looked down at his phone and a deep line appeared between his eyebrows, Sam prepared for another blow. “Man, come on. _Now_ what?”

Steve looked up and shoved his phone in his pocket. “Nothing.”

“You've gotta be kidding me,” groaned Bucky.

Steve said, “Go to bed,” in that voice that meant _‘None of your business.’_

They sighed and fell silent.

*

Later on when Bucky awoke from a jolt of the truck, he saw Steve staring at the phone screen again, frown still in place. Bucky stayed still, knowing it was his only chance to get a glimpse. He shifted himself, as if sleeping, and just at the right moment saw it.

“Words with friends. You're playing WORDS WITH FRIENDS?”

Steve just glared at him.

That woke up Sam. “What now?”

“Steve’s pouting because he’s playing Words With Friends against Peggy, and he’s losing.”

“No way.”

“Yep.”

Well, it was nice to know they could be a united front on some things. They continued to guffaw for some minutes, Steve just shaking his head. “You guys gonna help or not?”

Sam looked at him, “Dude, if you need help to beat your wife at scrabble, that ain’t no victory.”

“If she wins, we have to watch one of my old Captain America movies.”

“What happens if you win?” Bucky asked.

"She has to take the week off."

Sam sighed, “Give it.”

Steve sat back and snoozed while they argued over which word to play.

**Author's Note:**

> The situation was inspired by an episode of The Office where Oscar helps Erin win against Gabe at WWF  
> Loool


End file.
